Robbie Shapiro
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Sequel to Tori Vega and Beck Oliver... Oh, Robbie... You shouldn't have gone into Cat's room. And you definitely should NOT have looked underneath her bed. Oh well... Tell Tori and Beck that we all said hey. We might actually miss you... twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**(AN I strongly suggest that you read Tori Vega and then Becl Oliver befor you read this one. They are both on my profile and they're both oneshots. Easy to read. Thanks for choosing my fic! :] Enjoy!)**

Murder... It was my life now. I couldn't do anything without thinking of that precious sight of blood. It's been exactly a week since I caught Beck cheatind. Since I watched him slowly slip away from this world. He's probably up there with Tori right now, discussing what a bad person I am. I'm not the bad guy here, they are. They deserve what happened to them. What I did to them. They were going to die anyway... sooner or later. The only bad ting was that Jade was absolutely crushed. The first time, she was a little bit upset over Tori. But with Beck... she was absolutely torn apart. I almost felt regret for my actions. But just almost...

I was only just ruled out for being a person of interest a couple of days ago. You know, in the police report for the murders. The only reason I was ruled out was because my friends stood up for them. Well... what was left of them at least. None of them thought I had a motive for doing it. You can always count on my friends for being so gullible. They probably just thought I was too stupid to pull something like this. But guess what guys... I'm not!

So, anyway, I was sitting in my room today when my mom, for some random reason, barged into my room. I was reading a Seventeen magazine and sitting in my room. When I saw her, I tried to look as sad as possible. I mean, that's how you were supposed to feel when two of your "closest friends" just died on you, sad. My mom was holding a phone towards me and looked somewhat sympathetic. Sucker.

"It's a Robbie Shapiro for you." She said and walked aver to my bed. After she handed me the phone, she walked out of my room giving me some privacy.

"Hey hey." I said into the phone, still trying to sound sad.

"Hey, umm, Cat... I have something to ask you..."

"Sure, shoot. But not me, okay?"

There was a little bit of silence on the other end of the line. Some rusteling and then I heard Robbie's voice over the phone again.

"Well, you see, I was in your room yesterday when we were at your house, and well... there were these jars under your bed... They were filled with some red liquid and were labeled 'Tori' and 'Beck' What's up with that?"

I started to panic just a little bit. I felt my heartbeat quicken and thought it was going to burst right out of my chest. He was on to me. He suspected that I killed them. I could feel it. He knew what I was up to. I had to think of something... I had to trake care of Robbie. And quick...

"Umm, well, you see... It's a... ceremonial thing... Wait a second, what were you doing in my room exactly?"

"Oh... Umm... I... though it was the bathroom..." Liar.

"Uhuh... Robbie, I'm coming over."

I hung up without waiting for a yes or no. My hand found the same, sharp knife that I had used twice before and another empty jar. Grabbed the keys to my car and headed toward the bathroom. Yes. The bathroom. I started the shower and waited for a few seconds.

"Mom! I'm taking a shower!" I shouted towards the stairs.

A few minutes later, I left the shower still running. I snuck out and headed for my car. My plan was all set. All I needed to do was to slash that nerdy whimp and there is no chance that I could get caught. Robbie's apartment was about half an hour from my house. He lives there with his mom, hopefully she won't be there. The whol drive there, visions of blood flashed through my mind. Tori's... Beck's... Robbie's...

When I got to Robbie's apartment, I knocked on the door. And knocked. And knocked. I waited and waited, but there was no responce. Instead, there was a bunch of shouting coming from the apartment room. I quickly dove behind a trash can and waited for something to happen. A few minutes later, a lady that was in her late forties/early fifties stomped out into the hall, still screaming at Robbie.

"Mom!" Robbie yelled after the lady. But it was too late, she was already in the elavator going down.

"Wow... That was harsh. What happened?" I said and cam out from behind the trash can.

"Nothing, Cat. Don't worry about it." He said and ushered me into the apartment. "Why were you hiding behind the... Nevermind."

I went inside and sat on the brown couch that was set up in the middle of the living room. It was a hideous couch. The whole entore apartment was hideous, actually. It was all sorts of different shades of brown and green. It made want to make myself puke all over it. You probably wouldn't even notice it if I did.

"So," Robbie said and sat down next to me. Too close for my liking. "What is this 'ceremonial' thing you were telling me about earlier?"

"Oh, umm... well... It's this sort of... juice... and whenever you miss the person that it's labeled to, you take a sip of it." That was some pretty good quick thinking, if I do say so myself.

"Oh... I miss them, too... so much..." he said more to himself than to me. "I'm gonna get something to drink, do you want anything?"

I shook my head, no, and watched Robbie as he got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. This might be my chance. I grabbed my knife from my bag and hid it behind my back. Slowly, I walked up behind Robbie. I put my free arm around his abdomen, "hugging" him as he was pouring himself some pink lemonade. I felt his own hand reach down and place itself on my arm.

"Sorry Robbie," I said and wrapped my other arm around him. As quickly as I could, I plunged the knife into his side before he noticed it in my hand. I dropped my arms to my sides and slowly kissed Robbie's neck. "You know way too much."

Robbie turned around, clutching the hilt to my knife. My precious, precious knife. He was already turning a sickly pale. Slowly, blood oozed out of his side and spilled to the cold, linolium floor. Robbie pulled the knife out, hands shaking, and dropped it to the ground. Blood gushed out of him even faster and even started coming out of his mouth. I was smiling thw whole way through.

"Why?" he asked me "Did you... Tori... Beck..."

Robbie finally fell to the floor . His eyes were filled with, not fear, but shock. I picked up the knife that was lying right next to his cold body. Gazing at the knife, I touched the blod that was left on it. It was warm. And it felt nice. I washed it off befor putting it back in my bag and grabbing the empty jam jar. I collected the "juice" and left the apartment as happy as ever.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, I was watching the news and you won't even come close to believe what I heard.<p>

"Earlier today, Martha Shapiro was arrested for the murder of her son, Robbie Shapiro. He was only seventeen years old and it appeared that he was getting juice when he was brutally stabbed by his mother. Sources say that they heard yelling and shouting coming from the apartment before he was killed."

Victory was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN This was supposed to be a oneshot, but then HeartOfPinksol suggested that I show how Robbie cam across the blood jars. You guys should really read her story, The Curse of SIkowitz, it's really good and very out of the ordinary.)**

**-**Robbie's POV Two Days Before-

Me, Jade, and Andre were at Cat's house a few days after they found Beck... dead in his RV. Muredered. It was so... weird. Tori was also found murdered in her bedroom just a few weeks before. Those stupid cops had the nerve to accuse Cat for the murders. How dare they! She's way to innocent to pull something like this. If they should blame anyone i our group, they shoud be pointing fingers at Jade. At least she had reasons. She absolutely hated Tori and it was obvious that she was trying to steal Beck away from her. And Beck... Well, I'm not sure if she new this or not, but he was cheating on her. Yeah, I've seen him in this coffee shop on the outskirts of town with some hot blonde girl.

We were all sitting in Cat's living room, not really talking, but exchanging blank glances at eachother. Jade had been crying in the crook of Cat's neck for the past half hour. She was really torn apart over this. This was the first time any of us have ever really seen Jade West cry like this. It was just so... un-Jade like.

"I... have to go to the bathroom." I announced and got up off my spot on the couch.

The other's watched as I marched up the stairs. None of us were really too familiar with Cat's house, so I just walked in the first room I had seen. Little did I know that I was about to be ambushed by an explosion of pinkness. I recognized the area around the bed from Cat's video blogs on TheSlap. So this is what the rest of the room looked like. It was... kind of disturbing. Too pink if you ask me.

There was kind of a glint coming from underneath the very pink bed. I walked over and got on my hands and knees to inspect the little glint. Underneath the bed, there were these jars filled with some sort of red liquid. One of them was labeled "Tori" and the other one was labeled "Beck". I opened up the one that was labeled "Tori" and took a whif of it. It smelt kind of... metalic... I quickly sealed the jar and did the same to the other.

"Robbie!" I heard Andre's voice coming from downstairs. "You doing ok up there?"

I hastily placed the jars back where I found them and rushed out of the room. Without a second thought, I rushed down the stairs and looked at Cat who was still comforting a balling Jade. I guess I'll just ask her about those jars later, when I have a chance to.

**(AN So yeah. Now this is a twoshot. I know that this is really short and all, but at least it tells you how Robbie so stupidly came across the blood jars. I forgot to ask you guys in the last chapter, but so far which one is your favorite: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, or Robbie Shapiro? I personally like Tori Vega, but that could just be because I don't like her character that much. Watch out for the next of Caterina Valentine's attacks. Coming soon to an archive near you!)**


End file.
